


rumors only grow

by orphan_account



Series: the ham twitter 'verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@oldestandwittiest replied: don't hack his account <br/> </p><p>@thejlaurens replied: hack his account alex. do it for the memes </p><p> <br/>@oldestandwittiest replied: what the fuck does that even mean laurens </p><p> <br/>@andpeggy replied: get #exposed to the meme culture angelica <br/> </p><p>@oldestandwittiest replied: i'm disowning you </p><p> <br/>@andpeggy replied: :((( </p><p> </p><p>(or jefferson gets exposed, big time, and alexander is totally mature about it. 100%. no childishness here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rumors only grow

**Author's Note:**

> some of these tweets exceed the limit, but ignore that. for the narrative. 
> 
> the sally hemmings/Jefferson was a Thing. a gross Thing. she was his slave and, what, 20 years younger than him? it's gross. tjeff is gross.

@huffingtonpost: Sec. Of State Thomas Jefferson's affair comes to light after Presidential Debate 

 

@adotham replied: HAHAHAHAHAHA 

 

@thejlaurens replied: ah, yes. the sweet smell of justice. 

 

@thethomasjefferson: does privacy mean anything to this generation anymore 

 

@adotham replied: so you're saying you respect people's privacy? 

 

@thethomasjefferson: obviously 

 

@adotham replied: so that time you spread false information about my relationship with maria reynolds was what? an outlier? 

 

@locoparentis replied: SMACKDOWN 

 

[@thethomasjefferson has blocked @adotham] 

 

\- 

 

@buzzfeed: Despite several racist remarks, Thomas Jefferson had an affair with, you guessed it, a black woman.

 

@adotham replied: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE 

 

@eschuyler replied: hm. 

 

@adotham replied: of course after marrying you, dear 

 

@adotham replied: best of wives and best of women <3 <3

 

@andpeggy replied: nice save 

 

@adotham replied: thank you for the support margarita but let's get back to the matter at hand 

 

@adotham: @thethomasjefferson #exposed bitch 

 

@adotham replied: did YOU SERIOUSLY BLOCK ME 

 

@adotham replied: INEXCUSABLE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE BLOCKING YOU 

 

@adotham replied: i can get around this 

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: don't hack his account 

 

@thejlaurens replied: hack his account alex. do it for the memes 

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: what the fuck does that even mean laurens 

 

@andpeggy replied: get #exposed to the meme culture angelica 

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: i'm disowning you 

 

@andpeggy replied: :((( 

 

\- 

 

@huffingtonpost: Another political scandal? Sec. of Treasury tries to cover up affair with Angelica Schuyler 

 

@thethomasjefferson retweeted and replied: not surprised 

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: what the fuckin fuck 

 

@adotham replied: is this a joke AM I BEING PUNKED 

 

@adotham replied: WHY DO Y'ALL THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON ELIZA 

 

@adotham replied: I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN HER?? 

 

@andpeggy replied: y'all? 

 

@adotham replied: IT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT MARGARITA 

 

@locoparentis replied: ok but why is huff post tweeting ab it??

 

@locoparentis replied: this is more buzzfeed's style 

 

@adotham replied: WHY IS ANYONE TWEETING ABOUT IT 

 

@thejlaurens replied: i smell foul play,,, 

 

@thejlaurens replied: angelica, alex, get ur lawyer goggles on 

 

@adotham replied: john i'm already wearing my glasses 

 

@thejlaurens replied: just go with it hammy

 

@thejlaurens replied: put on your Thinking Caps

 

@thejlaurens replied: i can’t be the only one that’s smelling bullshit

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: yes but that usually happens when you’re around alex

 

@andpeggy replied: DAMN

 

@adotham replied: I DID NOTHING TO YOU ANGELICA

 

@adotham replied: THIS ISN’T ON ME

 

@thejlaurens replied: guys,, guys,, who would #expose alex like this

 

@adotham replied: I’M NOT BEING EXPOSED JOHN

 

@adotham replied: I DID NOTHING WRONG

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: for once

 

@andpeggy replied: drag him angie

 

@adotham replied: i’m being attacked on all fronts

 

@andpeggy replied: @thejlaurens ok but who would expose alex AND angelica

 

@andpeggy replied: everyone hates alex but angelica is everyone’s #1 fav

 

@adotham replied: I’M DELETING

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: bye

 

@adotham replied: WHAT THE HELL ANGELICA I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 

@andpeggy replied: #savage

 

-

 

@adotham: i have firm belief that trash bag is behind this whole “””affair””” 

 

@andpeggy replied: he has a name

 

@adotham replied: trash cans don’t have names margarita

 

@andpeggy replied: smh

 

@adotham replied: he’s just doing this to Distract and Evade

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: ok 1) type like a normal HUMAN BEING

 

@andpeggy replied: angie alex isn’t a normal human being

 

@adotham replied: i 

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: 2) for once ur conspiracy theories are making sense

 

@adotham replied: …...i honestly don’t know what to say to that

 

@thejlaurens replied: revenge time

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: john where the fuck did you even come from 

 

-

 

@thethomasjefferson: i am a piss baby and @adotham is better than me

 

@eschuyler replied: alright that’s not even remotely subtle

 

@sallyhemmings replied: can confirm this is 100% true 

 

@andpeggy replied: JESUS

 

@locoparentis replied: #exposed

 

@mrtheodosiaburr replied: was this even necessary?? i was under the impression that you were a grown adult

 

@adotham replied: jokes on u aaron burr, sir, i am literally a 5 year old

 

@andpeggy replied: brb going 2 kinkshame u and eliza

 

@eschuyler replied: PEGGY NO

 

-

 

@buzzfeed: Sec. Jefferson’s affair brings light to Hamilton’s extramarital relationships

 

@eschuyler replied: i’m deactivating

 

@adotham replied: STOP ACCUSING ME OF THIS

 

@adotham replied: WHY DO Y’ALL THINK I WOULD DO THIS

 

@adotham replied: I WANT RECEIPTS 

 

@thejlaurens replied: i have firm belief that tjeff is behind this

 

@andpeggy replied: speaking of where did he go???

 

@andpeggy replied: did someone kill him

 

@andpeggy replied: @adotham did u kill him

 

@adotham replied: man i wish

 

@mrtheodosiaburr replied: don’t wish murder you’re literally a federal official

 

@adotham replied: fight me burr

 

@eschuyler replied: i swear to god if you fight anyone i will murder you

 

@eschuyler replied: angelica can help me hide the body

 

@locoparentis replied: DAMN

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: i knew there was a reason why you’re my fav sister

 

@andpeggy replied: EXCUSE ME

 

@oldestandwittiest replied: <3

 

@thejlaurens replied: alex is staring at the screen in shock

 

@thejlaurens replied: i think you broke him liza

 

@eschuyler replied: wouldn’t be the first time

 

@andpeggy replied: how do u unsee a tweet

 

-

 

@adotham: @POTUS pls delete jefferson from the universe

 

@mrtheodosiaburr replied: i don’t even know what to say to this

 

@adotham replied: DELETE JEFFERSON WE’RE TOO GOOD FOR HIM

 

@thethomasjefferson replied: what the fuck did i do to you

 

@adotham replied: ????

 

@adotham retweeted: 

@buzzfeed: Sec. Jefferson’s affair brings light to Hamilton’s extramarital relationships

 

@adotham retweeted: 

@huffingtonpost: another political scandal? sec. of treasury tries to cover up affair with angelica schuyler

 

@adotham replied: YOUR RECEIPTS DICKFACE 

 

@gwashington replied: do america a favor and delete this

 

@adotham replied: honestly sir i thought you would be on my side

 

@thejlaurens replied: let g-wash do what g-wash wants

 

@gwashington replied: stop

 

-

 

@sallyhemmings: hello. this is a callout post. go under the tag #jefferson4satan for more info.

 

@locoparentis replied: OH MY GOD 

 

@thejlaurens replied: guys,, call tjeff out with the hashtag #jefferson4satan

 

@thejlaurens replied: it’ll make him so mad

 

@adotham retweeted and replied: @thejlaurens the hero this nation deserves 

 

@sallyhemmings: #jefferson4satan, has an “”affair”” with his maid

 

@sallyhemmings replied: i’m half his age keep in mind

 

@andpeggy replied: i’m seeing the light

 

@andpeggy replied: #jefferson4satan, jefferson is so gross delete him

 

@oldestandwittiest: #jefferson4satan he’s ugly 

 

@sallyhemmings: #jefferson4satan, doesn’t care about the working class

 

@thejlaurens retweeted and replied: this is the best thing i’ve seen all day

 

@thethomasjefferson replied: i’m blocking all of you

 

@eschuyler replied: good.


End file.
